Makoto x Male Reader
by TayTay94
Summary: This one was also fun to write, really fun! Rated M for smut.


Makoto Tachibana, a tall man, with short, olive green hair and droopy green eyes, was (y/n)'s boyfriend, and life partner.

That's right; (y/n), with his (e_c) eyes, (h_c) hair, and his charming smile, was married to Makoto: the amazing swimmer, who pretty much everyone swooned over.

While it had certainly not been easy, Makoto popped the question two years after they started dating, and (y/n)'s eyes had never been so full of tears (of happiness, of course).

And here they were now; At a swimming pool, with the interesting scents of chlorine and damp bodies that is unique to bath houses and swimming pools.

Makoto was doing record time on his swimming, and (y/n) eagerly watched him, eyes glistening in fascination as he watched his husband slice through the water at breakneck speed.

To (y/n), this was pure bliss; His handsome husband, bare-chested, his soaked body...it was enough to make him flustered, to say the least.

In fact, (y/n) got so distracted at the eye candy, that he didn't notice his husband approaching him, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Hey (y/n). Getting lost in your fantasies again, I see." Makoto chuckled, and (y/n) grew even more flustered.

"S-shut up, I can't help it. You look so good when you swim, and I just lose myself in the fantasies, and-" He was interrupted by a sweet kiss, and he quickly melted into it.

Makoto's lips tasted chlorine, but (y/n) didn't mind, as the kiss quickly grew deeper and more passionate.

Makoto slid his tongue into (y/n)'s mouth, exploring every inch of (y/n)'s wet cavern.

His soaked hands found their way to (y/n)'s bare chest, feeling him up.

(y/n) moaned softly, clearly enjoying the entire session, but soon, they both had to pull away for air.

Makoto grinned at (y/n), with a pink dust on his cheeks.

At first, (y/n) was confused as to why, until Makoto pressed his against (y/n)'s, so that he could feel Makoto's hard member through his swim trunks.

"You're not the only one fantasizing, (y/n)", he said in a seductive tone.

Makoto then leaned forward, whispering in (y/n)'s ear. "Let's have some fun in the shower room, shall we?"

(y/n) nodded, flustered and willing; He had long wanted for Makoto to take him in the shower; it was one of his many fantasies.

Leading (y/n) by the hands, Makoto guided (y/n) to the shower room and swiftly took off his swim trunks, tossing them aside.

Then, guiding (y/n) to his knees, Makoto uttered a single word that made (y/n)'s heart pound in excitement.

"Suck."

Happily obliging, (y/n) took Makoto's hard member into his mouth and started sucking.

He had done it many times before, so he was used to Makoto's size by now, but it was still overwhelming; His fantasy had finally come true, they were finally doing this in the shower room.

As Makoto moaned softly, (y/n) caught Makoto by surprise, as he deep-throated him, causing him to release a loud groan, and placing his hands on (y/n)'s head.

(y/n) started sucking faster, causing Makoto to start thrusting his hips forward instinctively, while pushing (Y/n)'s head forward.

This caused (y/n)'s eyes to widen in surprise, but nonetheless, he continued sucking, until Makoto cried out in pleasure.

"A-ahh!" Makoto released his load in (y/n)'s mouth, who swallowed.

Makoto lifted (y/n) off of his knees, and kissed him hard.

Then he pulled away, turned on the shower, and bent (y/n) forward, towards the wall.

"Now, I know we haven't done it in a while, but I'm too impatient to stretch you this time, and I think you can take my length, right?" Makoto said, voice dripping with lust.

(y/n) just nodded, his face as red as a tomato.

"I can handle it. Now, stick it in me!"

Makoto chuckled and immediately thrusted deep into (y/n) hard, causing said male to scream in pain and pleasure.

Thrusting hard and fast, Makoto wasted no time in rocking (y/n)'s world, and enjoyed the moans and pleas erupting from his lover.

"F-faster, harder! Fuck me like you mean it, Makoto."

Makoto obliged, and slammed into (y/n), ever mindful that his lover was leaning towards a wall.

A few more hard thrusts ensued, before Makoto hit (y/n)'s prostate, causing (y/n) to arch his back in pleasure, moaning loudly.

"A-ahh, right there, Makoto!" He pleaded, and Makoto grinned.

Placing his hands on either side of his lover, Makoto pounded into (y/n) at an incredible speed, slamming (Y7n)'s prostate with every thrust, leaving no room for (y/n) to say anything, as he was lost in complete pleasure.

Soon, however, that came to and end, and (y/n) released his load, breathing heavily.

The feeling of his lover clenching around him caused Makoto to reach his end as well, and after a few more hard thrusts, he released deep inside (y/n), riding out his orgasm.

Slowly pulling out, he let the shower clean their bodies, while they caught their breaths, exhausted from their escapades.

Fighting the urge to fall asleep, Makoto kissed (y/n) sloppily, as their lips moulded perfectly with each other.

***Fluffy time skip***

Back at the swimming pool, Makoto and (y/n) were swimming together, happy as can be.

They stared into each other's eyes, completely mesmerized by the other.

"I love you, (y/n)." Makoto said, and continued. "You're my ocean. I feel at peace with you."

(y/n) blushed softly and smiled. "I love you too, Makoto.

You're the best husband anyone could ever ask for."

With that, they kissed each other softly, before returning to their joyful swimming together.


End file.
